Ropes are generally produced on laying machines or braiding machines; the disadvantage here is that these machines have limited capacity and enable only ropes of limited length.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,636 describes a weaving machine, of the type mentioned initially, for producing a strip, that is a flat structure, the weaving station usually being assigned a cloth holder. The cloth holder serves exclusively for holding the strip fabric, which is already flat per se, and therefore has no influence at all on profile shaping. DE 20000593 describes a device for producing a bent strip, which is connected as an additional assembly downstream of a weaving arrangement. This additional device has two take-up rollers, between which the strip produced can be bent, but the cross section thereof cannot be changed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,838 describes a device which is connected downstream of a weaving machine and produces a three-dimensional hollow body from the strip produced.